


Equivalent Exchange

by omgitscharlie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitscharlie/pseuds/omgitscharlie
Summary: Ed returns from his first six-month visit to Creta after proposing to Winry and he realizes he forgot to do something before he left.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this fic to you, Dani; my very first FMA fic. You are such a ray of light and always so supportive of the IY fandom; I can always count on you to leave a sweet, well thought out comment on any of my fics and I always wait on bated breath for them. <3   
> I appreciate you, the IY fandom appreciates you. I know today is hard, but I hope this fic will brighten it just a little more. I’ll be sending you the doc in just a second here, so you can have a read through before its finished! 
> 
> In short, please go easy on me, this is my first EdWin fic. <3

It’d been long since he’d been surrounded by the rolling hills of Resembool. The venture to Creta had been fruitful enough, his large book of gathered knowledge tucked away in his briefcase. Though he could no longer perform alchemy himself, a loss that made it feel like a lifetime ago since he could, Ed never lost his passion for it. Two years of the simple life told him that much — he’d always be a little restless.

Even knowing and experiencing the ‘Truth’, he still thirsted for knowledge beyond what he’d been shown. Alchemy seemed like a bottomless pit of discovery and Edward and Alphonse Elric were more than prepared to dedicate what parts of their life they could to try and reach the end of it. For Edward, it was fifty percent, at most.

_ “Equivalent exchange!” _

That day reeled through his head countless times before, oftentimes hindering his sleep after getting off the phone with Winry. It wasn’t the most  _ graceful  _ proposal, but it was one nonetheless, and her reply would forever bring a smile to his face.

_ “How about I just give you my whole life?!” _

It would have been obvious now, with his lip pulled into a small smirk as he leaned his head against the window of the train car, that he Winry was on his mind. A fluttering in his stomach had started as he’d come out the other side of Central, knowing it would have been the first time he’d seen Winry since he’d proposed to her. A mixture of nerves and excitement settled in his chest the whole rest of the way to Resembool, only growing stronger as the train stopped in front of the small platform. 

Grabbing his briefcase, he flung his trenchcoat over his shoulder, two fingers hooked in the collar as he stepped out onto the platform. Drawing in a deep breath, the air feeling fresh and clear as it entered his lungs, he released it with a sigh of contentment.

As much as he enjoyed travelling, he couldn’t deny that it was good to be home.

The path home was often stalled by the greetings of neighbours and old friends and acquaintances that sometimes drew him into a deeper conversation than he’d intended. Not one to be inherently rude, Ed would indulge in the conversation for a minute or two before excusing himself and continuing on his way. 

After rounding the last bend, he saw it, the familiar sign by the stairs that had been hand painted too long ago for Edward to remember who had done the painting — ‘automail’. His leg felt a little stiff, more than positive that Winry would scold him for not maintaining it as well as he could have. Hell, even if he had, he was sure she’d find something wrong with it to give her an excuse to keep her hands busy.

He was half hoping that he would have been able to make it all the way to the front door without alerting anyone, but the sound of Den’s sudden barking gave it all away. With a wide smile, he could hear Den’s barking shift from one to warn an intruder to welcoming an old friend with excitement, high pitched and littered with whines of giddiness.

“Hey, boy. Miss me?” He spoke through soft laughter, crouching down with arms wide for Den to run into, paws resting on his chest as his tongue licked against Ed’s cheek. 

The commotion had Winry both confused and annoyed at the sudden barking, pulling her attention from the piece of arm automail that she’d been working on for a client, “Den!” The call was meant as a demand to stop, coincidentally finding silence for a brief moment before her ears could attune to anything outside of such an obnoxious sound. 

Then she heard it — that voice that she’d only been able to hear through a tinned tone as they spoke over the phone.

“Ed?”

It was mostly spoken to herself, as if she was trying to convince herself that she wasn’t just hearing things. He hadn’t told her when he’d be back just that it would be ‘soon’;  _ how  _ soon was another conversation entirely and Ed was nothing but aloof when it came to her pressing questions. 

Taking a few steps out onto the balcony, she was relieved to see that her ears hadn’t failed her, “Edward?!” She called out with surprise and perhaps a hint of aggravation that he just seemed to waltz in whenever he felt like it. But then the memories of their last moments in person came flooding back, all sense of negative feelings melting away as she leaned forward against the balcony. 

Dressed in her typical getup, a crop top with her coveralls wrapped around her waist, she was a vision he didn’t realize how much he’d missed until she was right in front of him. 

“I thought I told you to call ahead and make an appointment,” she teased, pushing off the balcony to fold her arms across her chest, hip jutted out to only further the attitude present in her voice. 

_ “At least she didn’t throw a wrench at me this time…” _

“I’m not here for maintenance,” he replied, though it was only half-honest in nature. It was his turn to fold his arms across his chest, chin turned upward and head turned to the side, “Contrary to popular belief I  _ know  _ howda take care of my automail.” 

“Oh yeah? How’s the leg feeling,  _ Ed? _ ”

Ed tensed then, knowing full well that she’d take one look at his leg and realize that he was bluffing. It hadn’t rusted at all, but it certainly wasn’t oiled properly. His silence gave it all away, Winry rolling her eyes as she muttered the words, “Thought so,” before releasing a heavy sigh, “C’mon in. Let’s have a look at it.”

Watching her walk back through her balcony door, he swallowed, remaining in his rather stunned stance. Had she forgotten their conversation? How was she acting as if nothing had changed?  _ Had  _ anything truly changed?

It took him another moment or two for him to find his footing, making his way up the steps to the front door and stepping inside. The familiar scent of  _ home  _ hit him — lumber, fire and the faintest scent of oil entering his nose as he took a few more steps inside. Golden eyes scanned the front room, noticing that not much had changed. Six months wasn’t too long of a time to be away, but a lot could change.

Hearing Winry’s footsteps make their way down the stairs, he took note of how frantic they seemed to be, as if she were in a rush to get down them. Just as he turned his head towards the staircase, Ed barely had any time to register Winry barrelling towards him with arms open wide. Dropping his briefcase carelessly, he managed to brace himself for impact, immediately wrapping both of his arms around Winry’s shoulders as her own wrapped around his waist.

The weight of her head digging into the crook of his neck gave him ample opportunity to cup the back of it, as if to bring her just that much closer. He could feel Winry grip the fabric of his black t-shirt, as if holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

“I missed you.”

Her voice sounded shaky, breathy and almost needy, Edward taken aback by the vulnerability she exhibited. 

And yet, when he repeated the words, they sounded exactly the same, “I missed you too, Winry.” The resistance against his hand had him moving it down to the nape of her neck, finding her gaze as she removed her head from his shoulder.

In each other’s gaze, they spoke a thousand words to one another, Ed realizing that she hadn’t forgotten their conversation and perhaps she was just as anxious as he had been. Inching nearer and nearer, so close that their breath was felt against one another’s lips, he had every intention to close the gap entirely. With lips parted, he was sure he could already taste her, prepared to indulge in something he should have done before he left.

“Would you two mind finding a room that  _ isn’t  _ by my front door?”

Granny’s voice pierced through any sort of daze either of them had, both of them flinching with embarrassment as they pulled away from one another frantically. Turning to face the old woman, Ed laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Oh, uh — hi Granny. Didn’t hear ya come in.”

“I couldn’t imagine how.” Each word dripped with sarcasm, walking around the younger pair as if she hadn’t just walked in on them almost lip locked, “How long do you plan to stay this time?”

Ed hadn’t thought that through much. Six month away was a long time but it had been far from a waste; he’d barely scratched the surface before he decided to come home, which made him eager to head out and dive right back in as soon as possible. 

Well, maybe not  _ too _ soon.

“I hadn’t really thought about that, just knew I had to come home for a bit.” Edward’s eyes glanced towards Winry as he spoke, expression softening as both of their cheeks flushed out of bashfulness. Neither of them were the most suave or savvy when it came to relationships. Winry remained half behind Ed, having tried to hide herself when they were first interrupted so she could regain her composure. 

That glance Ed gave her wasn’t helping.

“Why don’t we start with dinner and go from there?” Again, Pinako’s tone was tinted with sarcasm as she turned to face her granddaughter and adoptive grandson, “It’s good to have you back, Edward.”

A genuine smile spread across his face, “It’s good to  _ be  _ back.” It wasn’t a lie. Though he enjoyed exploring and following leads, being back home was a much needed reprieve. There would be countless other reasons as to why he was glad to be home, but the prime motive for coming home was in the form of a person.

Winry.

Dinner had been pleasant, falling back into the typical, comfortable conversations that made it feel as though he hadn’t ever left. Granny’s consistent sarcasm and soft verbal jabs to his ego were oddly welcome, despite the fact that Ed himself would consistently attempt to refute them. All of this was paired with Winry scolding him for whatever reason she could come up with, irritating him as much as it was endearing; he knew it was out of care. 

“So,” Pinako began, “Will you be staying long enough to plan a wedding, at least?”

Both Winry and Ed felt as if they were close to falling out of their chairs, embarrassed and completely taken aback by the brash obviousness Granny seemed to slew at them. Ed began to sputter, failing to find words as Pinako remained indifferent towards his incapability to speak.

“I—wh—I don’t—”

“You  _ do  _ plan on marrying Winry, don’t you?” 

“ _ Granny! _ ” Winry finally protested, shooting a rather obvious glare filled with bashfulness and slight humiliation. 

“ _ No! _ I mean—yes!” Ed continued to stutter, “I mean—not right  _ now! _ ” His head snapped towards Winry, seeing that glare she shot Granny now aimed towards him, “Now, let’s not be to hasty,” a nervous laugh left him then, waving his arms in front of himself as some sort of pathetic defense against both Winry’s glare and his own embarrassment, “We don’t needa rush things.”

“What happened to ‘equivalent exchange’,  _ Ed!? _ ” Winry snapped, leaning forward towards him with intent.

“Whaddya  _ mean _ ‘what happened’?! Nothing! The exchange hasn’t happened, yet!”

With that, Pinako climbed to her feet, “I’ll leave you two to your lover’s quarrel. I will see you in the morning, whether I see  _ both  _ of you is up for debate,” the tail end of her statement fell into a mutter as she pushed in her chair and made her way out of the kitchen.

That declaration had the young couple pausing, watching as Granny took her leave, “Night, Granny!” Winry called, Ed following suit at the same time before she turned her fiery glare back towards the man that was supposed to be her fianc é  — or, at least, she  _ thought _ he was.

“What do you mean the exchange hasn’t happened,  _ yet? _ ” Winry growled, teeth gritted together as she stared him down.

Rolling his eyes, Ed placed his hands flat on the table before climbing to his feet, “I’m too tired to argue, Winry,” he murmured, peering towards her for a moment before straightening himself and heading towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?!”

“To bed!”

“ _ Edward! _ ” 

Winry’s call to him had him stall, shoulders up to his ears as his fists clenched at his sides. He could hear her moving out of her chair, the legs of them scraping across the wood floors before the soft padding of her feet started to near him. Turning around to face her, Winry could see that same face of uncertainty Ed had back at the train station before he left. As if he had been holding back something and it was bound to erupt without his consent. 

“W-well,” he began, that same sputtering mess leaving him as he did, “Are you coming or not?!” 

The sudden outburst had Winry flinching, wide-eyed and confused, “Come with you, where?” She asked, the words leaving her slowly to match the expression on her face.

“To bed,” the glow on his cheeks was undeniable, his own eyes wide with bashfulness and anxiousness as he remained frozen in place waiting for her answer.

“You’re asking me to come to bed with you!? What do I look like, some sorta hussy?!”

“I don’t mean like  _ that! _ ” Ed countered, taking a step towards her before lowering his voice, “You wanna have this conversation in the middle of the dining room?!” He hissed before grabbing her by the bicep and tugging her up the stairs.

Winry gave a small yelp of protest before following suit, allowing him to drag her up the stairs towards the guest room that seemingly was always waiting for either himself or Al to come home to. 

“Ed!” Winry finally protested as she felt him pull her into the room with him, closing and locking the door behind them, “What is going on with you?! Don’t tell me you changed your mind!”

“Winry! Do you ever know when to  _ shut up?! _ ” He snapped, managing to look down at her as he spoke. Neither of them really knew when he became  _ taller  _ than her, when she needed to look up and he needed to look down for their gaze to meet. It wasn’t like he was taller than her by  _ much _ , but it was certainly enough for both of them to  _ notice _ .

“Well,  _ excuse  _ me for wanting some clarification surrounding our relationship! You said you wanted an equivalent exchange! I  _ assumed  _ that was a marriage prop—” Her back hit the wall before she could process exactly what was happening, spine stick-straight as the grip of his hands wrapped around her biceps. Then it registered, the rough press of Ed’s lips against hers, inexperienced but eager. 

They remained like that for a moment, then two, Winry’s eyes wide and able to see how tightly his were shut, cheeks flushed to the peak of rosey. Slowly, she relaxed into his hold, moving her hands to his chest and gripping the fabric as she pressed her lips back against his. The grip on her biceps relinquished some, loosening at the realization that she wasn’t about to bolt.

It was something he should have done before he left, something to hold both of them over until he got back — a kiss goodbye. Better late than never, he supposed.

After a few moments, it was Ed who broke away, Winry’s lips following his as if trying to chase the taste of him, “So,  _ that’s  _ how I get you shut up…” he murmured, immediately seeing her expression fall from pure bliss to insult and irritation. With her hands on his chest, it didn’t take much for her to shave him back, scowling at him before pointing a finger in his face.

“What’re you playing at, Edward Elric?! I told you I’d give you my whole life—”

“You agreed on eighty-five percent—”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” 

Ed flinched back, his turn to have his spine stick-straight as he peered down at her. Winry showed the confusion and frustration clearly on her face as she continued, “Before you left, was that, or was that  _ not _ , a marriage proposal?!”

“What other kind of proposal would it be?” 

There was still a very obvious blush that crossed Ed’s cheeks as he said so, lips pursed pensively as he waited for her to respond. 

They stood in silence for a moment too long for Ed’s liking, swallowing anxiously as he listened to his heart pounding in his ears. Then she sighed, in a similar fashion how she had before he’d left and put forth the proposal in the first place.

“Edward Elric, what am I gunna do with you?” She asked rhetorically as she leaned forward, both hands lifting to cup his neck and draw him in for another kiss.

“Marry me?” Ed murmured against her lips, letting it slip without really thinking; it seemed her lips had a way of drawing things out of him. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her, one snaking around her lower back as the other crossed over her shoulders. 

“Yes…” Winry breathed in response as her own arms wrapped around his neck, their chests pressed against one another as they began to explore each other’s mouths just a little more. Both were inexperienced, unknowingly waiting for one another throughout their entire lives;  _ perhaps  _ saving the world from Homunculus was a distraction in and of itself, as well, leaving little time for romantic interest. 

Now, with over two years of domestic bliss, living normal lives with no alchemy or the State to dictate what he did and when he did it, Ed was more than happy to settle down, so to speak. Of course, his thirst for knowledge in Alche History wouldn’t ever fully be quenched and Winry knew that better than anyone else. 

Ed ran his tongue over her lower lip, feeling them part and giving his access to more of her taste. The arm around her shoulder moved, allowing his hand to run into the honey gold locks at the nape of her neck, cupping it as if to encourage her to stay pressed against him. The soft mewl that left Winry had Ed tensing for a moment, unfamiliar with such a noise, especially coming from her. 

Was that a good noise? 

That question was answered as she felt her unwrap her arms from his neck, only to cup it with both hands instead, her own tongue pressing against his own in response. Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, Winry managed to pull away from him enough to find her mental footing. Gold met blue as their gazes caught one another, half-lidded and slightly dazed, “I missed you…” she breathed, running her hands back down over his chest.

“I missed you, too…” he replied, relinquishing his hold on her to simply rest his hands on her hips. Offering him a gentle smile, Winry reached down, taking one of his hands and leading him to the bed, walking backward to do so. 

When the bed hit the back of her knees, she took a seat, dragging him down to sit beside her. Ed was showed a quizzical, though eager, expression on his face, morphing into complete shock as Winry began to lean down over his legs, gulping with anticipation, “W-Winry...what’re you—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Winry tugged the leg of his pants up to his calve, revealing his automail beneath, “I knew it!” She exclaimed, lifting his leg in a way that had him lose balance and fall back onto the bed with a yelp.

“Winry!” He shouted, feeling her move his leg to rest over her lap as she began to twist and maneuver it while she inspected it.

“You haven’t been oiling it properly!” She scolded, shooting him a look of annoyed disappointment, watching as Edward folded his arms over his chest and turned his head away from her in defiance, “You’re stiff! And I’m sure you’ve run some of your gears down. I’m gunna need to look at this!”

Lifting his hands, Ed ran them down his face with a groan, “Not right now, you automail freak!” He snapped, turning his attention back towards her as he pulled his leg from her lap and sat up properly.

“Why not, alchemy weirdo!?”

“Because!” He countered, trying to find the words but unable to bring himself to say them. Instead, he moved, shoving her onto her back as he rolled over top of her, one hand on either side of her head with his automail knee on the mattress. His other leg remained straight, foot flat against the floor but settled between her thighs. 

Winry stared up at him with wide eyes, arms limp against the mattress with her hands resting close to Ed’s by her head, “Ed?” she questioned, her own face glowing red as he stared down at her somewhat intensely.

“You’re not a hussy,” he suddenly blurted, scanning her features as his hair (though up in a ponytail) fell over one of his shoulders, “You’re  _ Winry  _ but I—” he tried to swallow down his anxiousness and awkwardness, “I  _ want  _ you.”

All she could do was lay there and listen, heart racing in her chest as a familiar heat pooled between her thighs. How many nights had she felt that heat flare at the thought of him, only able to relieve herself by her own hand? She’d lost count. Now he was above her, telling her that he wanted her in the way he had in her fantasies. 

“You...want me?” She repeated, as if she wasn’t sure that what she was hearing was real. The nod she received from him in response had her swallowing down her own desire to give into what she wanted completely — she didn’t want to seem desperate.

Leaning closer, his face just a breath away from her own, Winry allowed herself to cup his cheeks, encouraging him to continue. When their lips met for a third time, it held more promise within it, the promise of devotion but also something a little more scandalous. A bedrock of tenderness lay beneath the heat that began to build between them, Ed feeling Winry pull his face harder against hers out of encouragement. 

A warmth grew in his belly, emboldened by the sensation as he pulled his lips from hers to place them on her neck instead. Slow, wet and open-mouthed, his kisses were rewarded by a small whimper escaping the woman beneath him. He trailed those kisses over her throat and up to her jawline, cupping the opposite side with his hand. Out of instinct, Winry tilted her head to the side, offering more access to her flesh and encouraging him to keep going. 

A gasp was brought into her lungs sharply when his teeth nipped at her earlobe, wrapping her arms around his neck and gripping the fabric of his shirt. Tugging upward, she tried to peel his shirt up and over his head, conflicted by the fact that his lips left her neck to do so. Tossing his shirt to the side, her eyes caught sight of the gnarly scar that ran over his shoulder, down across his oblique and up his shoulder blade. A reminder of the limb he’d lost then recovered; a reminder of the sacrifices he made in the name of alchemy. 

Gingerly, Winry ran her fingers over the ridged flesh, feeling the difference in texture beneath them before her gaze caught his. The talent he’d held when the truth had meant little to him in hindsight, having brought him nothing but sacrifice and agony. Sure, it was a part of his life he cherished, bringing him a life experience that only a select few would be able to share; however, being able to indulge in more domestic experiences was pretty damn satisfying. 

Cupping her cheek, Ed brushed his thumb over the apple of it before diving in for another kiss with a hum. Winry’s hands ran over his shoulders, down his biceps and eventually ending on his forearms, one hand continuing its path to the wrist that cupped her cheek. 

They indulged in each other’s taste for a few more moments before Ed pulled from her, straightening himself while reaching a hand down to take one of hers. Tugging her up to a seated position, he wrapped one of her arms around his neck before reaching down and gripping beneath her thighs. Lifting her up against him, he shuffled up the bed before releasing her, watching her fall limply against the mattress with a soft squeak. 

Situating himself between her thighs more comfortably, he hovered over her, propping himself up on one arm as the other timidly snaked its way beneath the hem of her shirt. Winry gasped at the contact, the warmth of his palm running over the softness of her flesh. A part of her cursed herself for changing out of her work get-up into something more casual, knowing there would be less fabric between them. 

Winry wasn’t an idiot; she knew what she looked like, what her body was capable of when it came to the eyes of the opposite sex. Yet, as her stomach became exposed to him, his hand dragging the fabric of her shirt up with it, she felt self-conscious. Her eyes watched as Ed’s watched the path of his hand, caressing over her ribs before stopping just beneath her breast. It was only then that his gaze snapped to her own, showing a sense of uncertainty as Winry’s gaze fell into something much softer. 

Biting her lower lip, she crossed her arms over her chest, hands gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head before following Ed’s lead and tossing it carelessly to the floor. Her bra was simple, black with no frills — efficient, just as she was in most aspects of her life — but it still managed to push her breasts together in a delectable way. Even with her chest exposed, Ed refused to move his gaze from her face, a boyish innocence creeping over his features at the thought of sneaking a peek. It was as if he would be reprimanded, if he did.

“You can look,” Winry stated perhaps a little more abruptly than necessary, but she was just as uncertain as he was and for him to stall after she’d gone ahead and exposed herself had her impatient. 

Waiting a beat, Ed did as she asked, letting his gaze fall to her torso, not simply honing in on her breasts but her body as a whole. He didn’t know when she’d become a  _ woman _ , but Ed didn’t very well care; she was his. 

“You’re beautiful…” he murmured thoughtlessly, not really catching the fact that he’d said the word out loud until Winry moved in a way that showed bashfulness, one arm crossing her chest as she brought her opposite hand to her mouth to bite on her finger. Ed’s attention flitted up to her face, seeing that familiar flush cross her cheeks as his did the same, “I mean it!” He emphasized perhaps more aggressively than intended, jaw clenching with determination as he brought his hand up to pull her arm from her chest.

Somewhat sloppily, he crashed his lips against hers, causing Winry to release a soft shriek of surprise and slight discomfort, eyes shutting tightly in response. However, it only took a moment for them to find their footing, the kiss evening out and losing its edge to allow them to sink into it completely. 

“I thought about this,” Ed breathed against her lips, causing Winry to tense against him, both surprised and excited at the prospect of him thinking about her as she did him, “I thought about you the whole time I was gone...after every phone call…” he added, moving his hand to palm her breast overtop her bra, drawing a gasp from the woman beneath him in response.

“Me too,” she replied with a whine as she exhaled, nodding softly, brushing their noses against one another as she did so, “I’d think of this, too.”

Trailing his lips against her neck once again, he ran that same hand up her chest to her shoulder, dragging the strap of her bra off it before tugging the cup of her bra down to expose her breast. However, before he could move any further, he felt Winry writhe beneath him, arching her back and reaching behind her. It took a moment for Ed to realize what she was doing, seeing the bra go slack as she undid the clasps. 

After she pulled one arm through the strap, she used it to cover herself as she tugged her other arm through the opposite strap. Again, she tossed it to the floor at the side of the bed before letting her attention find Ed’s face. What she saw was a look of tenderness and affection, a small, though very warm, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “We don’t needa go far, Win...we can stop whenever you wanna.”

“I don’t wanna stop. Do  _ you  _ wanna stop?” She asked incredulously, showing a somewhat insulted look on her face that had Ed slightly defensive.

“What? No! I just wanna make sure that you’re comfortable!” He replied honestly, causing Winry’s mouth to close and her body to relax; he was being sweet while she was being combative — it must have been her nerves.

“Well, I am...I’m…” she bit on her lower lip as he peered up at him. Slowly and hesitantly, she moved her arm from her chest, revealing herself to him completely, “I’m comfortable with you, Ed,” she spoke lowly, keeping her eyes on his face as his did the same, not straying to the nakedness of her body just a few inches downward.

His expression softened then, leaning down to place a kiss to her lips, her arms wrapping around his neck and pressing her chest against his own. He could feel her breasts against his flesh, causing a low gron to leave him as he let his hand find that same path against her waist and over her ribs. 

His hand didn’t stop this time, running up to her breast and cupping it in his palm. The sudden contact had Winry draw in a sharp, audible gasp followed by a squeak as Ed’s thumb brushed over her now hardened nipple, “I wanna see you, Winry…” he murmured, though a very real please was held within his words. All she could do was nod, unwrapping her arms from his neck and letting her hands rest on his shoulders instead.

Straightening himself, Ed kept his attention on her face for as long as he could muster, showing her as much respect as he felt towards her before finally letting his gaze fall to her torso. 

Damn.

They were perfect.  _ She _ was perfect.

“Winry…” he breathed, unable to help himself as he leaned down and let his lips wrap around one of her perfectly pink nipples. A high-pitched moan left her then involuntarily arching her back and pressing her chest more into his face. One of her hands cupped the back of his neck, gripping some hair at the nape as she felt him drag his teeth over the nipple with a gentle tug.

“Ed,” she gasped, breath ragged as her hips pressed up against his own, suddenly able to feel just how much he meant it when he said she was beautiful. The pooling between her thighs found some reprieve from that pressure, though it only seemed to urge the man above her further. Another moan left her as he moved to the opposite breast, pressing his hips against her own; he could feel how  _ hot  _ she was.

Releasing her breast with a pop, Ed straightened himself once again, this time sitting back on his heels as he reached down and began to undo her pants. Surprisingly, there was no part of her that wanted him to stop, no desire to stall them or push him away. Instead, he lifted her hips as he dragged down the waist of them over her ass and down her thighs, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties. 

Tossing the pants off to the side, Ed leaned back down and, much to Winry’s surprise, began to press kisses to her ribs and down her stomach, adjusting himself as he went. Eventually, he was on his stomach, face between her thighs and close enough to her core that he was sure he could already taste it. Golden eyes flitted up to her face, adoring the look of her cheeks being flushed as her gaze met his, “Can I...?” he asked before he paused, gulping as he wrapped his arm around her thigh to steady himself, “Y’know…”

Winry gave him a nod of confirmation and consent, feeling Ed slide his fingers into the waistband of her panties before tugging those down and off as well. Out of instinct, Winry closed her legs, head turned to the side with her eyes shut tightly and her teeth taking her bottom lip between them. 

“Don’t hide,” Ed cooed encouragingly, pushing her thighs apart before settling back in place as he had before. The sight before him was beautiful, her dusky pink core weeping with want — want for  _ him _ . Neither of them were completely sheltered, they understood what it meant to make their partner feel pleasure; but to see it in person, it left him in awe.

Cautiously, he brought one of his hands to her folds, running two fingers between them with the reward of a whimper from the woman above him, “You’re so wet…” he mused, pressing those two fingers up and over her clit.

“Ed, don’t say things like th— _ ahh! _ ” Her words were interrupted by a very real moan, hips pushing against his fingers as he touched that sensitive place above her core, “Oh…” she whined before biting down on her finger to try and muffle herself. 

It looked so enticing, like a delicious dessert that he wanted to drink up every last drop of. Moving his fingers from her clit, he instead pushed his middle fingers inside. The sudden intrusion caused Winry to tense, back arching as another whine left her. The reaction had Ed stalling, lifting his gaze back towards her face, “Did I hurt you?”

“N-no…” Winry replied honestly, keeping her gaze averted from him as she pushed her hips against his finger to emphasize that she truly meant it, “Don’t...don’t stop,” she added meekly, unable to see the nod Ed gave in return.

Pushing his finger in farther, he also gave into his own selfish desires, wrapping his lips around her clit and giving it a soft suck. Something akin to a shriek left Winry then, both hands reaching down to grip his head as if to beg him not to stop. A groan left Ed at that, pushing himself against her harder as his tongue flicked against her while still keeping up the sucking motion. 

His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue pressing against her so perfectly. Winry wasn’t a stranger to orgasms, having given herself countless once she’d hit puberty; so, when the familiar tightening in her pelvis began, she let her eyes roll back, riding out the inevitable pleasure that would soon wash over her. It was building up fast, faster than she’d ever made herself, the feel of his mouth with the added sensation of something inside of her being the culprit of that.

A cry escaped her as she felt herself reach her peak, his mouth never stopping their motions as he hummed and groaned with contentment. The ache of his own cock pressed hard against the seam of his pants was getting hard to ignore, but he willed himself to do so as he basked in the taste of her and the sounds that accompanied it. 

“Ed—Ed, I’m—” 

A low growl left him then, determined to bring her to the peak of ecstasy by sucking just a little bit harder and sliding a second finger inside. Winry’s back arched off the bed, her hands moving from his head to grip the sheets beneath her as her walls clenched and her mouth dropped open with a silent moan. He could feel how her walls quaked around his fingers, pleased with himself at the knowledge that he’d made her finish. 

When the first wave retreated, the second one caused Winry to close her thighs, quivering with the aftermath and nearly crushing Ed’s head. Grunting, he pulled his mouth from her clit to catch his own breath, his fingers remaining inside of her as he felt her clench and unclench around them. 

Panting heavily, Winry finally went limp, feeling boneless and thoughtless, the only thing on her mind the desire to ride out the pleasure he’d just given her. It took a moment or two to have Ed pull his fingers from her, wiping them on his pants before wiping his chin. Straightening himself once again, he moved to crawl over her, cupping her cheek with one hand to immediately feel her own gripping his wrist.

With a blissful sigh, Winry offered a rather lazy smile as her thumb caressed the pulse point on his wrist, “Good?” Ed blurted, unable to help himself.

Winry gave a soft, breathy giggle at that as she nodded her head, “Yes, Ed. Good.”

“Just checking,” he added as he captured her lips with his, letting her taste herself on his tongue. One hand cupped his check with a hum as the other reached down between them, gripping him over the fabric of his pants. A choked sound caught in this throat, eyes shutting tightly as her touch ignited a flame with he didn’t think was capable of burning as hot as it was, “Fuck…”

“I wanna see you, too…” she whispered, running her palm over the underside of him. As much as he wanted her mouth on him, he didn’t think he’d be able to hold out long enough for them to truly enjoy one another, if he did. Gripping her wrist, he pulled her hand from between his thighs and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“Not this time, Win…” he cooed, relinquishing the grip of her hand to pull at the buckle of his belt, loosening it before he began to undo his pants. Winry protested, moving her hand back down but taking more control by sliding it down the front of his pants, gripping the soft steel beneath. All Ed could do was groan, letting his head fall forward and dig into the crook of her neck, “Winry…”

“Shhh, let me…” she breathed against his ear, running her hand up to the head of him and down to the base, basking in the grunts and ragged groans that left him right against her ear. She could feel him pulsing against her palm, the head of him leaking and aiding her when it came to keeping her strokes fluid. 

Her hand could barely wrap around the girth of him, leaving a space between her index finger and her thumb, and all she could think of how she would never call him any variation of ‘little’ ever again.

“Winry, please...I want you…” he begged, suddenly feeling the head of him run over something soft and wet. His jaw hung open at the realization that she was pushing his cock against her folds, enticing him and encouraging him, “You better not be teasing me,” he growled, teeth nipping at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

“Not teasing,” she replied breathlessly, “I want you, too; just...go slow…” she murmured, suddenly staring up into the eyes of the man she planned to marry. Perhaps they were doing things backwards, finding pleasure in one another before they said their vows, but their relationship had never been straight forward.

Giving her a small nod, Ed let her guide him as he pushed his hips forward, immediately feeling her tense as her eyes shut tightly. A soft whimper discomfort escaped her, no matter how hard she’d tried to hold it back, and Ed stalled his movements immediately, “You okay?” Concern coated his words, seeing her eyes well with tears as she nodded, contradicting each other, “Winry, we can stop.”

“No!” She exclaimed, her voice strained as she rested her hands on his chest, “Don’t stop. I don’t wanna stop…” she breathed, sniffling before swallowing back the rest of her tears, “More.” 

Ed was unconvinced, keeping still despite the fact that she was so tight and warm, wrapped around him so perfectly that all he wanted to do was sheath himself within her fully. Drawing in a few more ragged breaths, Winry relaxed some and Ed was able to do as she asked, pushing his hips forward an inch or so more to test the waters. When she didn’t tense up again, he pushed himself all the way in, his hips pressed against her thighs.

She felt so full, eyes rolling to the back of her head as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks; the discomfort faded into a dull ache, having Winry close her eyes and concentrate on him and how he pressed against every inch of her.

“You’re so...big…” she whimpered, unable to keep the words from tumbling from her mouth; she’d meant it in the way that she felt stretched, like he was almost too much for her to take in the sense of how this was their first time (well, aside from the obvious fact that he  _ was _ ...big).

Those words, Ed was sure he could have finished right there and then because of them. Throughout his life he was called ‘little’, ‘pip squeak’, ‘small’, Winry being guilty of calling him some of those. So, to hear someone call him ‘big’ and for that someone to be Winry, it brought a sense of unimaginable pride, “That’s  _ right! _ ” He exclaimed, pulling himself from her before thrusting back in, resulting in Winry giving a cry that boarded on pained.

“Ed!  _ Slow! _ ” She begged, thighs quaking at the sudden intensity as she gripped his shoulders hard enough to leave small crescents in their wake.

“Sorry! Sorry! Shit. I’m sorry,” he apologized, cupping her cheek and pressing a comforting kiss to her lips, “I’m sorry. I’ll go slow. Promise.” Drawing in a calming breath, Ed pulled himself from her before slowly pushing back in, hearing a much more delicate, demure whimper come from Winry in response, “Better?”

“Yes…” she replied with a moan, “Like that. Just for a little longer…” she choked, moving her hands from his shoulders to grip his forearms. Ed did as she asked, keeping that slow, gentle rhythm while trying to keep himself in check. He already felt like he was about to explode, but he needed to keep calm, he needed to last a little longer.

The dull ache began to dissipate, her walls relaxing against his girth as her brain began to focus less on the intrusion and more on how his cock was hitting too many blessed spots within her to count. Biting her lower lip, she let her eyes close, hips beginning to press up against his in silent encouragement. Each thrust inwards had her wish he would go deeper, that he could enter her to the pit of her soul and they could truly belong to one another. 

Running her hands up his arms, she let them glide over his biceps then his shoulders before she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. It was obvious that he was taking her request seriously, focusing on her face as his hips gyrated slowly and deliberately, “You feel so good, Winry…” he breathed, resting his forehead against her own and closing his eyes with the intent to focus on her comfort.

“You can...go harder,” she replied with the same tone, low and tender, “Please. I want you to go harder.”

“Are you sure?” 

Giving him a nod of confirmation, he did as she asked (silently thanking her to high heavens). The pace of his thrusts increased, putting more force behind each one as their hips came together again and again. Somewhere within her, he was hitting a spot that had her gasping, back arching up and off the mattress as he continued, “Oh god!” she cried, holding onto him tightly and lifting her head to dig it into the crook of his neck, “Ed! It’s—” a moan left her, interrupting her sentence as her wall clenched around him.

“I’m close…” he confessed, having been on the edge for longer than he would have liked already. Usually, he would have more stamina, but the sensation of her core, so plush and wet, was far more satisfying than his hand could ever be, “Winry, I’m so fucking close—” he choked, panting heavily between words as he wrapped his arms around her, one around her back as she arched it off the mattress and the other around her shoulders.

“Please.  _ Please _ , Ed. I want you to feel good,” she begged, cradling the back of his head with one of her hands as her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him just that much closer to her. 

They were all he needed, letting his jaw hang open as he jolted forward and bottomed out within her, releasing all her head into her. After the first initial spurt, he released a long, choked groan of euphoria, fingers digging into her flesh hard enough he was sure they’d leave bruises. Though Winry didn’t find her own end, she still couldn’t be happier knowing that she’d helped Ed find his, “I love you,” she panted, mind left in a haze of passion and pleasure as she said so. 

Snapping his head up, he moved to press his hands against the mattress and prop himself up, elbows locked in place, “I love you, too,” he replied earnestly before crashing his lips against hers, yearning to savour the moment between the two of them — there wouldn’t be another first time for either of them, having given that to one another as the greatest gift they could ever dream of. 

The kiss lingered, slow and languid before they managed to pull away from one another, Edward moving his hand to brush her bangs away from her face, “I’ve never been so happy to have both my own arms back,” he stated honestly, offering her a goofy smile to pair alongside his words, “Able to feel you properly.”

“As much as I like a man with automail…” she grinned in response, running her hands down the front of his chest before one veered off to run over his scar once again, “I’m happy you do, too.” 

“Hey! I  _ am _ a man with automail!” he countered defensively before pulling himself out of her to gesture towards his leg. The emptiness had Winry bring in a sharp inhale through her nose, letting the feeling pass for a moment before she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Which reminds me…” she mused, peering down at his leg before letting her attention flit up to his face, “I still needa take a look at your leg!” she exclaimed, watching as Ed released a shriek of disbelief and embarrassment as he fell onto the bed beside her.


End file.
